1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a garage door operator and in particular to a novel garage door operator that can be operated at two different speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art garage door operators are driven by a motor which runs at a substantially constant speed and, thus, prior art garage door operators have operated at fixed speeds for closing and opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,227 which issued on June 23, 1981 assigned to the assignee of the present application and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,201 assigned to the assignee of the present application disclose garage door operators and such disclosures are incorporated by reference into the present application.